Hop
|manga debut = "Universe Survival! The Tournament of Power Begins!!" |anime debut = "The Time Has Come! To the Null Realm with the Universes on the Line!" |Race = |Gender = Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Address = |Occupation = Warrior |Allegiance = Team Universe 9 |FamConnect = }} is a warrior from Universe 9 and a member of Team Universe 9. Appearance Hop is a feline humanoid female warrior with dull-purple fur and yellow eyes. She has long red nails that she uses as weapons, a long dull-purple tail with a bluish-purple tip. She wears a black crop-top with silver accents with sleeves ending arm bracelets with spikes and a pair of pants with a silver belt with round discs and ending in a similar spike ankle bracelets. Personality Hop is rather aggressive and violent to her opponents, displaying moments of sadism and flirtaciousness by making several comments about scratching up Vegeta's "handsome face". She's also proven herself to be team player and caring for her teammates, such as when she accidentally attacks Lavender, an attack that was meant for Vegeta (in the anime), and using her elongated nails to save Roselle from falling out of bounds (in the manga). Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universal Survival Saga thumb|left|Hop, Chappil, and Comfrey being erased As the Tournament of Power starts, Hop first clashes against Catopesra. Later, Hop engages Vegeta, using her claws to attack him alongside Lavender, her teammate. Hop and Lavender both go to attack Vegeta, who swiftly dodges, causing Hop to accidentally slash Lavender. Shortly before powering up to Super Saiyan, Vegeta attacks Hop in base form, easily knocking her out of the arena. After the rest of Team Universe 9 is eliminated, Hop is erased along with Universe 9 itself and all of its inhabitants (with the exception of Universe 9's Angel) by the Omni-Kings. In the manga, Hop is briefly shown to be fighting against Mulithim. She's later shown along with several of her teammates, watching Roselle lift Piccolo up into the air. As Gohan retaliates against Roselle after breaking out of the Trio of Danger's grasp, Hop saves her teammate from elimination with her extendable nails by catching him. This was only a brief success for the team, however, as Frost went on to eliminate all but the Trio De Dangers from Universe 9, including Hop. After Bergamo is eliminated, Hop is erased with the rest of Universe 9. Hop, along with the rest of Universe 9 are revived when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to restore the erased universes in the tournament. Power ;Anime When the Tournament of Power began, Hop was able to match Catopesra in combat. Working with Lavender and Hyssop, Hop was able to put base Vegeta on the defensive, however she was soon defeated by Vegeta's Amazing Impact. ;Manga She is outmatched by Mulithim. She was able to catch Roselle before he was knocked over the edge by Gohan's kick, which prompted Gohan to note that Universe 9 had a lot of strong fighters. She is quickly overwhelmed by Frost alongside Sorrel and knocked off the stage. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Claws' **'Long sharp claws' - In the anime, Hop's left hand has very long red claws that she uses to scratch her opponents. **'Mystic Attack' - In the manga, Hop can extend her claws extremely long distances, she does this to save Rosellle from falling out of the arena. Voice Actors *Japanese: Yukana Nogami *Funimation dub: Amanda Gish *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Renata Villaça **Portugal dub: Cristina Cavalinhos *Latin American Spanish dub: Kerygma Flores *Italian dub: Renata Bertolas *Polish dub: Julia Łukowiak Battles ;Dragon Ball Super ;Anime *Hop vs. Catopesra *Hop & Lavender vs. Vegeta *Hop, Lavender, & Hyssop vs. Vegeta *Hop (Illusion), Sorrel (Illusion), and Basil (Illusion) vs. Piccolo *Hop (Illusion), Bergamo (Illusion), Lavender (Illusion), Basil (Illusion), and Sorrel (Illusion) vs. Gohan and Piccolo ;Manga *Hop vs. Mulithim *Hop, Bergamo, Lavender, Basil, Hyssop, Sorrel, Chappil, Oregano, Comfrey, and Rozel vs. Frost (Final Form) Trivia *Hop's name is derived from the plant Humulus lupulus, also known as . Gallery References Site Navigation es:Hop Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 9 Characters Category:Females Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters who have been Erased